The Guy You Could Love
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver watches as the Weasley children take comfort from Percy after nightmares. He wonders why till he himself takes comfort and discovers the reasons. Light Shounen ai


_The Guy you could Love_

960 Words

Oliver Wood X Percy Weasley

Warning: Shounen ai fic, Weasley/Wood pairing. Guy X Guy relationship, Don't like, Don't read.

* * *

Being the oldest Weasley child to live in the burrow, Percy was used to having his siblings sharing a bed when they had night mares or were kept up by storms. Fred and George used to climb in together.. they always seemed to have nightmares at the same times.. usually similar or the same things too. They didn't climb in as often any more but there were still nights every once in a while where he'd wake up with a ginger haired boy clinging to him at each side.

Ginny was the most frequent, the fact that she was the youngest and the only girl often meant she was more willing to join him as she didn't try to protect her pride. Ron came every now and then too.. Usually when he had nightmares that had something to do with that Potter and/or Granger. They were nice kids... Ron was just loyal to them and the things he'd been through took their toll on him at time.

At the burrow he was used to it after Bill and Charlie left. There were times when they were there that the others came to him, Choosing the comforting routine that was Percy to the sometimes unpredictable Charlie and Bill. And it was moments like that which found Percy smiling, despite being awoken in the middle of the night.

Sometimes this continued at Hogwarts, it was admitably rare but he took comfort from the fact that his siblings went to him for comfort. It was in the last three or four years of Hogwarts when it happened, only once or twice with the twins throughout the time but when Ron and Ginny started attending it was more frequent with those two. None of the Weasleys spoke of it but they often smiled, a silent understanding between them. There was only one other person that ever knew about it, he followed their examples, never speaking about it but was always curious as to why he'd go to sleep, knowing his roommate was soundly asleep in his own bed then during the night he'd either hear one of them sneaking in, followed by the rustling of sheets or he'd see them sneaking off just before dawn, Percy sending them off with whispered words and an almost paternal kiss to the head.

He cared for them, truly cared for them. Almost like a second mother, Oliver supposed. He often found himself wondering why they went to Percy in a night time, eventually hearing Percy asking Ginny one night _'Had the nightmare again?'_. She nodded, tearfully, and he'd offered her a smile before scooting over and lifting the sheet for her to slip in. She'd dived in within seconds and was huddling close to the Third eldest brother, fingers clutching at his overly long and faded night shirt. He'd patted her head, soothed her to sleep and then settling down himself whispered to his only roommate_ 'Good night, Ollie'_

It was strange, He only ever called him Ollie when they were alone, using the formal and properly pronounced Oliver. By day he was the prefect, in his last year the head boy. Uptight and strict, almost cold. But by night when lessons had finished and he'd done his duties he'd go to bed and look almost like a child, his expression softer, a slight pout of his lower lip but no furrowed brows or wary looks. He'd act paternal around his siblings when they visited him in the night, woke Ollie if he himself had a nightmare. Percy usually woke him before things got too bad.

But one night...

One night Percy was still asleep when he woke up, his skin hot but covered in a cold sweat, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down. He sat up, panting, rich brown eyes that matched his hair travelled to where the red-head laid, expecting to see him with the somewhat peaceful expression he usually had in slumber.

Instead he found a tired smile directed towards him, sheet lifted to expose pale, freckled legs, white boxers and a striped blue and white night shirt. _"Had a nightmare again?"_ His head was cocked to a side, eyes that were neither blue nor brown but a strange mixture shined slightly in the pale moonlight that cascaded through a window. Ollie nodded for a moment, wondering if it was real, if Percy was really offering him comfort as he did his siblings. The quiet chuckled and shifting in the bed made him decide it was real.

He pushed himself up, not bothering to sort out his sheets and quietly made his way over to the other boys bed. He climbed in awkwardly, a blush on his features as the red head pulled the sheets over him and tucked him slightly. _"It's alright, Ollie. Go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, ready for breakfast"_ Percy's fingers brushed through damp brown hair, brushing it away from the captain's sticky forehead. Percy pressed his lips to Oliver's forehead, then to the tip of his nose and briefly to his lips before going back to stroking his hair, the keeper finally settling his arms around the Weasley male. He shifted, legs entangled wither Percy's and face pressed to the other's shoulders, he made a quiet noise and soon drifted off to sleep along with Percy.

He worked out what it was about Percy that made his siblings go to him and seek comfort. It was the fact that he loved them all, each and everyone of them despite the nuisance they could be, Fred and George included. They went to Percy because he was independent, the type of guy you could rely on and most importantly...

The guy you could love

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I have a few things to say about this fic.

Firstly, I love Oliver and Percy Pairings but there aren't enough of them out there so I just HAD to write one myself. It's been ages since I've actually posted on here and It took me a while to actually get the idea for it. It was inspired a few stories I've read about the family, One was about Ron going to the twins during a nightmate and it had ended up being an incest and twincest fic. Can't quiteremember what the other story was to be honest, it was from LJ though.

Secondly, I'm not sure what I think about this story, It's a bit... I'm not sure, badly written? Off the point? Probably is off the point, I tend to waffle like now for instance. Anyways, It's one of those rarely attempted Yaoi stories from me.. I've only ever tried one before and It didn't do to well.

Thirdly, I swore Iwouldnever, ever, ever, write a Harry Potter fic but well.. there goes that eh?

Let me know what you think? Who knows, maybe I'll start writing more Harry Potter Fics.


End file.
